Abdallah ibn Sa'd
ʿAbdallāh ibn Saʿd ibn Abī Sarḥ; ( ) was the milk brother of Uthman. His father was Sa'd ibn Abi Sarh. During his time as governor of Egypt (646 CE to 656 CE), Ibn Abi Sarh built a strong Egyptian Arab navy. Under his leadership the Muslim navy won a number of victories including its first major naval battle against the Byzantine emperor Constans II at the Battle of the Masts in 655 CE. One of his achievements while governor of Egypt was the capture of Tripoli in 647 whereby he brought Libya into the Islamic Empire. During Muhammad's era Al-Tabari has recorded in his tafsir that although Ibn Abi Sarh had apostatized, he returned to Islam before the conquest of Mecca.al-Tabari's Tafsir for 6:93http://www.islamic-awareness.org/Quran/Sources/Sarh/ On the other hand, in his History, al-Tabari records about Ibn Abi Sarh and Muhammad that "Abdallah b. Sa`d b. Abi Sarh used to write for him. He apostatized from Islam and later returned to Islam on the day of the conquest of Mecca".Al-Tabari, "History of al-Tabari Vol. 9 - The Last Years of the Prophet", transl. Ismail K. Poonawala, p.148, Albany: State University of New York Press A hadith in Sunan Abu Dawud records an account of Ibn Abi Sarh's tense encounter with Muhammad on that day.Translation of Sunan Abu-Dawud (partial). Translated by Professor Ahmad Hasan (online) Hadith 14:2677 During Uthman’s era When Uthman became caliph in 644 CE, he appointed Abdallah governor of Egypt replacing 'Amr ibn al-'As, with Muhammad ibn Hudhaifa as his aide. Abdallah brought over a large foreign entourage and established the diwan, "and commanded that all the taxes of the country should be regulated there".Archdeacon George (fl. 715), as transferred to On George's authorship of Lives 27-42: The Copts viewed Abdallah as a "lover of money" who spent the revenues upon himself. In his time a famine struck Upper Egypt such that many Copts fled to the Nile Delta. Soon the Arabs protested his governorship, too. Some of the protests appear to have been instigated by his aide, Muhammad ibn Hudhaifa. Muhammad's father (Hudhaifa) was an early convert to Islam who died in the Battle of Yamama. Muhammad was raised by Uthman. When he reached maturity he participated in the foreign military campaigns and accompanied Abdullāh ibn Sa‘ad ibn Abī as-Sarh to Egypt as an aide. Muhammad bin Hudhaifa admonished Abdullah, recommending changes in the government but Abdallah did not respond. After continuous efforts, eventually Muhammad ibn Hudhaifa lost patience and turned from sympathetic admonisher to a disillusioned opponent – first of Ibn Abi Sarh and later of Uthman for appointing him. Ibn Abi Sarh wrote to Uthman claiming that Muhammad was spreading sedition and that if nothing was done to stop him, the situation would escalate. Uthman attempted to silence Muhammad's protests with 30,000 dirhams and expensive presents. This bribe backfired, with Muhammad bringing the money and presents into the Great Mosque saying; :“Do you see what Uthman is trying to do? He is trying to buy my faith. He has sent these coins and these goods to me as a bribe.” Uthman sent numerous placatory letters to Muhammad, but he continued building the agitation against Ibn Abi Sarh. In 656 the leaders of Egypt decided to send a delegation to Medina to demanding Ibn Abi Sarh's dismissal. Ibn Abi Sarh also left for Medina to defend himself at the court of the caliph. In his absence, Muhammad ibn Hudhaifa assumed charge of the government. When Ibn Abi Sarh reached Elath, he was told that Uthman's house was under siege (Siege of Uthman) and decided to return to Egypt. At the border he was informed that Muhammad ibn Hudhaifa had given orders to prevent him from entering Egypt. He then went to Palestine awaiting the outcome of events in Medina. In the meantime, Uthman was killed in Medina, and when Ibn Abi Sarh heard the news, he left Palestine, and went to Damascus to live under the protection of Muawiyah I. See also *List of rulers of Egypt References Category:7th-century Arab people Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Arab people of the Arab–Byzantine wars Category:Year of death missing Category:Apostasy in Islam Category:7th century in Egypt Category:Admirals of the Rashidun Caliphate Category:Generals of the Rashidun Caliphate